Come What May
by Forever A Klainer
Summary: A short CrissColfer fic, in which Darren has been called into the studio to record Come What May, but is having some difficulty getting the words out.


Hey everyone! This is a short CrissColfer one-shot/drabble based on the following prompt by becquirrell on tumblr.

_Can someone please write me a crisscolfer drabble about Darren recording "Come What May" in the studio, and not doing so great at it and requesting Chris to be at the studio because he is his muse and his inspiration and then Chris giving him that little half smile with tears in his eyes like yes please_

* * *

For some reason, the recording studio felt unbearably warm for Darren that morning. Logically, he knew that the air conditioner was pumping freezing oxygen into the studio, but for some reason he was beginning to sweat.

In a few minutes' time, they were going to begin recording his portion of a new duet he was to perform in the latest Glee episode. The song the writers had chosen was Come What May, a beautiful love song from the movie musical, Moulin Rouge. Naturally, it was going to be sung between Blaine and Kurt. Darren didn't know the details; they were never told much until they began filming. It was not difficult to guess, however, that this performance was going to be very moving for those watching.

Darren stepped into the recording studio, taking a deep breath and trying to calm his nerves.

He didn't want to be nervous, he really didn't. Singing came completely naturally to him, and he never usually had much difficulty recording the endless numbers he was given. Glee had always had the system of getting in, recording, and getting out as quickly as possible. They never had much time, so the cast was forced to do their very best in the shortest window of time. Darren would admit that he was quite proud of his ability to punch out a number in three takes.

Today, however, he had the feeling that he would not be able to simply punch out the number.

Come What May was one of Darren's favourite songs of all time. While he had never been overly enthusiastic about musicals, preferring to stick to Disney films and comedies, Moulin Rouge had always struck a chord with him. Several times in the past few years, Darren had bugged his girlfriend at the time to watch it with him, hoping desperately for one of those heart-shatteringly beautiful, romantic moments where, when the song came on they would stare at each other passionately, with tears in their eyes before announcing, "I love you." Sadly, not once had it worked out the way Darren had planned.

The first girl he had tried to plan this masterfully romantic moment with had laughed so heavily at how "corny" the movie was, that by the time Come What May started, he was too nervous to tell her how much he loved it.

The second girl he wanted to watch it with down right refused, because it reminded her too much of her previous relationship.

When he had tried with the third girl, all had gone almost perfectly to plan. She was _loving_ the movie, totally into it, and when they began to sing Come What May she had looked over at him with tears in his eyes. Darren had looked back, trying to feel joyous at finally achieving the moment he had been looking forward to for so long, but when he looked into her brown eyes he realised he did not love her. Not wanting to lead her on, he had smiled and looked away.

Several hours later, he had broken up with her. He couldn't bare to live a lie, and somehow, being with her felt like lying to himself.

After breaking up with her, Darren had thrown himself into his work. The cast at Glee were all beautiful people, and he got along with them fabulously. They were an incredibly talented bunch of people, but none was as talented as Chris. Between Glee, and writing, and his movie, and performing, Darren didn't know how Chris had time to breathe. And yet, every time they spoke, Chris was happy and energetic, and would talk to you as if you were the most important person in the world. Not to mention, he would always pull an absolutely _hilarious_ joke out of no where.

Darren wouldn't say it to his face, but he had really begun to admire Chris more than he could possibly describe. A smile from Chris was somehow able to brighten his entire day. Lately, when he had needed inspiration, all it took was a phone call from Chris and his head would fill with ideas for lyrics.

Darren stepped up to the microphone, placing the headphones over his ears and waiting for the signal. Within seconds, the beautiful piano tune started playing in his ears. Taking another deep breath, Darren closed his eyes and began to sing.

_Never knew, I could feel like this,_

_Like I've never seen the s-_

The music abruptly cut off, and Darren opened his eyes, looking questioningly at the guy behind the screen.

In his ears, he heard, "You stopped singing?"

All Darren could do was look confused, trying to remember what he had sung. He was struck, however, when he couldn't remember singing more than few words. Somewhere along the way, he had been so distracted by… something, that he had completely stopped.

He didn't want to admit it. Admitting it felt like stepping over some invisible line that you did not want to cross. But the truth was there, glaringly obvious and staring him right in the face.

The only thing he could remember thinking of was _Chris_. Somehow, whenever he closed his eyes, Chris was right there, smiling beautifully and letting light into his world.

Trying to concentrate, Darren shook his head and gave a signal to the glass.

_Never… never knew…_

Groaning, Darren stopped, opening his eyes just in time to see the guy roll his eyes and pause the music.

Feeling panic set in, which was so out of character for him, he looked around the room, trying to find inspiration in the padded walls. Instead, it made terror rise in his stomach. He was usually so calm and collected; set-backs never really bothered him. For some reason, all of his usual go-with-the-flow attitude had completely disappeared.

_Goddamit, Chris. What are you doing to me?_

Turning to the glass once again, he could see the recorder looking at him with an eyebrow raised, obviously waiting for him to get his shit together. As the guy shook his head, about to press the button that would start the music, Darren was struck with a brilliant idea.

_How can Chris simultaneously be the problem and the solution?_

"Hey, sorry, dude. Would you mind if I got Chris in here? I feel like this duet is really important, you know? And singing it with him in the room would give me something to focus on, rather than these walls," Darren said, all in a rush, laughing awkwardly and clutching at straws. They weren't usually allowed to do this; they ran a very tight schedule.

It seemed, however, that the recorder knew Darren wasn't feeling into the duet anyway. Darren saw him sigh, and simply nod with a roll of his eyes, turning away and beginning to adjust all of the nobs on the sound board.

Feeling a streak of happiness run through his system, Darren giddily took the headphones off and stepped out of the recording booth. It was only when he stood outside of Chris' trailer that he realised _he had absolutely no plan_. He was going to sound like a mad man!

'_Hey Chris, I was trying to record Come What May but I couldn't cause you're too gorgeous. How am I supposed to sing a duet to you when you're not even there? Will you sing it with me?_'

Somehow, Darren could predict that saying those exact words would not go down well. In his mind's eye, he could almost see the confused and condescending look that would cross Chris' face, and a small smile appeared on his face. Gathering his courage, Darren decided to wing it, holding up his fist in front of the trailer door. Just as he was about to knock, however, he felt a small tap to his shoulder and abruptly turned around.

Standing right at eye level, despite Darren standing on the first step, was Chris, with an adorable smirk on his face. Darren's heart seemed to imperceptibly speed up in his chest.

"Darren," he said. It wasn't a question, and for some reason that made Darren absolutely terrified, as if Chris knew of the feelings he was festering.

It took all of the willpower Darren could summon to grin confidently at him, trying to act as though everything was normal, as if he didn't feel like he was going to fall apart just upon looking at him.

"Do you have anything to film right now?" he asked, doing his best to keep up the smile through the distracting pounding of his heart.

Chris looked confused, crossing his arms and answering slowly, "No, why?"

Not knowing what to say or how to explain, Darren just grabbed Chris' hand and begun pulling him through the lot until they reached the recording studio. It only barely registered in the back of his mind that this was _Blaine's_ move, not his. When they stepped inside, Darren let go, feeling as though his hand was burning from the contact. In his rush to get to the studio and avoid explaining himself, he hadn't realised that he had been _holding Chris' hand that whole time_.

He turned, facing Chris and feeling his cheeks heat up. _You are not a blusher, Criss, what the fuck are you doing?_

Dropping his head slightly, he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, trying his darnedest to think of a reasonable explanation. Instead, all he got was a bunch of gibberish that vaguely resembled, "Watch sing me will you?"

There was a silence in the room so deafening, that one could hear a pin drop. It lasted for several seconds, before Chris broke out into joyful laughter that made Darren feel as if his heart was about to burst out of his chest.

After several minutes, which had been spent with Chris doubled over and being attacked by uncontrollable giggling and Darren watching him with the utmost love in his heart, Chris finally stood up straight. "Yes, I will watch you sing your half of the duet, Darren."

So surprised to hear Chris talk, Darren merely stood there with his mouth gaping like a goldfish. It was only when he felt a small push to his shoulder that he snapped himself out of his stupor, stumbling over to the door to the recording booth, and walking in.

When Darren stood in front of the microphone this time, placing the headphones once again over his ears, he felt a very different feeling to the last time. Because, rather than glass and a frustrated recorder, Darren saw the beautiful face of one of the most important people in his life, smiling brightly at him.

This time, when the music started, Darren did not hesitate. He did not take a deep breath, and he did not close his eyes. This time, when the music started, Darren stared straight ahead, into Chris' eyes, and began to sing.

_Never knew, I could feel like this,_

_Like I've never seen the sky before,_

_Want to vanish inside your kiss_…

At those words, Darren's eyes flickered to Chris' lips and he could have sworn he had seen Chris' breath hitch. Struggling to keep his breathing right, he let the beautiful orchestral music sooth his nerves

_Seasons may change, Winter to Spring_

_But I love you, until the end of time_

Darren's heart was beating so fast he could hardly breathe. His hands were shaking as they clenched as his sides.

_Come what may,_

_Come what may,_

He belted out the lyrics, clenching his eyes almost closed, before singing the final lines of the chorus.

_I will love you, until my dying day._

When he opened his eyes once again, a salty tear slipped from his eye. In the back of his mind, he could hear the music slowly fading out, but all he could see was Chris, whose eyes were glassy and filling with tears of his own. A smile started to appear on Chris' face, the one that Darren loved so much. It was tiny, so small that if you didn't know him well you wouldn't even notice it. But Darren did. It touched his eyes, made them crinkle imperceptibly in the corners.

Darren's heart swelled at the sight of it, and more tears begun to fall steadily. Before he knew what he was doing, Darren was rushing out of the booth and into Chris arms, hugging him tightly to his chest. He never wanted to let go; Chris felt so warm, so soft and firm all at the same time.

Somehow, no words needed to be said. The song and the feel of each other's arms said more than a thousand words could.

_Come what may,_

_But I will love you until my dying day._

* * *

Thanks for reading! What did you think? Liked it? Hated it? Loved it?

Pop in and say hi :3 I'm itsrainingklaine on tumblr :)


End file.
